It's Merry Christmas You Dummy
by number03
Summary: Yes, for your information, spandex do burn.


**WARNING: Shonen-ai... don't like, get out and don't review. Unless its a critique, I don't mind those all too much.**

* * *

**It's Merry Christmas You Dummy**

* * *

"**VENTUS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, I'LL KILL YOU!**" shrieked the voice I used to think belonged to one of my best friends. I made sure the bathroom door was locked for the fifth time that evening, ensuring my long life for as long as long will be, considering the fact I really don't want to come out of the bathroom.

"Bu-… b-but Kairi, this is so…" I couldn't find the words to describe this situation in the slightest. In all my years (There are 17 of them so far) I've never been so embarrassed to walk into a room filled with people (Or, other 17 year olds).

"**KILL YOU!**"

"Oh… okay, fine…"

I stepped out of the bathroom, _Mrs. Claus_ dress and all, to a room filled with my high school acquaintances. My face was burning, and I pressed the back of my gloved hand to it to try and cool down.

I felt like a dork.

The small Christmas eve gathering stopped for a short minute to take in the stupid costume I was wearing, before turning back to the conversations they were having before.

It seems that Kairi's diabolical plans to get me in women's clothing has gotten old.

Speaking of the red head, she was admiring her work from behind me, making sure to take an extra long look at my backside just for funnsies. I ignored her, and as much as I try to stop doing this, I feel my lips falling into a pout. I try tugging the red and white fluffy hat down further, and then the bottom of the dress that didn't even cover my knees. Then I pulled the green tights up to try and cover as much as I possibly could. Although when I bent down I heard a slap, and then I realized I shouldn't have bent down because my "best friend" just tapped my ass.

No, not in the sexual way, either. In the Damn-I-wish-I-had-that kind of way that "best friends" do.

My face was burning hotter as I turned around with clenched fists to see the red head (Who was wearing an elf costume) smirking with her fists on her hips, "So, _Vanessa_, where's Mr. Claus?"

"Shut up, shut up!" I stage whispered, trying to make her voice go down in volume. My attempt was shot down, her smirk starting to show perfectly white teeth.

"Ven… your dress is riding up," I spin around, ignoring the snickering girl behind me, to face what should be a mirror image of me. Although we don't have a mirror in the living room, so it could only be my twin. My face burns even more when I notice our neighbor standing behind him, trying to not laugh, but failing miserably.

"Shut up!" I seemed to be on repeat, tugging at the rim of the fluffy red dress again. The spandex under the tights were killing my lower half, and I was pretty sure it was turning my inner thighs red. The other blonde shook his head, tugging at the brunettes sweater sleeve, and pulling him into the other room.

I swear, those two are joined at the hip.

"Ven, Roxas was right, your dress is riding up. Maybe you should stop moving around so much," Kairi commented as I faced her again, the green gloved hands messing around with the belt on my waist, and then going down to move the tights a bit.

She was always a perfectionist when It came to what _we_ were wearing. Not just anyone, only us two. Apparently, I was the "sister" she never had.

"Kairi, it looks fine, just take a freakin' picture and let me change," I begged, my whole being slouching as she stood up straight and clasped her hands with a proud smile.

"No~! Ven, you look so good in a dress~!" She whined, grabbing my sleeves and swinging our arms. My head drooped, staring at the shiny black snow boots I was put into.

I have to admit, I'd feel bad if I took it off. Kairi spent all week planning this outfit, and of course, it was absolutely perfect. I've been used to this ever since sixth grade when she made me dress as Little Bo Peep for Halloween and she was the spider. I had to admit, those costumes were complete and utter perfection. I think it's still in my closet somewhere too, but it's not like I do this as a hobby. Usually I'm either forced to do it, or my curiosity of "What would I look like if I put this on?" wins me over. Then I usually end up feeling awkward, or accidentally flashing someone, and it all goes downhill from there!

"-so could you at least keep it on until the party is over? Pretty please? With sugar plum fairies on top?" Kairi said, and even though I missed the first part of her speech, I got the jest of it.

"Yeah, sure, fine," I mumbled, walking away from the happily clapping girl and into the less crowded kitchen.

I was burning up in this thing, the stuffy material was way too heavy to be worn for actual clothing. I'm glad it's just a costume, I feel like I'm gonna' die!

I go over to the screen door, opening it and letting the snowy chill rip through me like spears. And although it should have frozen me to the core, it felt like simple air conditioning. I step outside, letting the door slam shut behind me, and spreading my arms out to have every part of me cooled down. The ground was covered in a nice blanket of snow, and the sky was cloudy and grey. It was hard to tell if it was morning or night with this kind of weather, and my inner clock said about seven.

My arms fall to my sides, and my eyes travel around the snowy world around me. Sitting by a bare tree I saw a dark figure, it's head nodding back and forth. The curiosity gets to me, and knowing the verse curiosity-killed-the-cat all too well, I ventured over to the single dark spot in the white world.

Low and behold, my neighbor's brother, listening to his ipod on full blast in the snow. I feel a small smile come to my face as he turns the volume off, and looks up at me. His black hair seemed to dull in color, and it was sagging around his face from the snow that probably melted in it. The spikes weren't as spiky, and the golden eyed glare wasn't as emotionally scarring as it usually was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Mr. Grinch?" I said, rocking on the heels of my boots slightly. The raven haired boy scowled, before it turned into a smirk.

"Ven, finally lost your balls, I see?" He asked, looking me up and down before his all too outgoing gaze found my own.

My face felt hot again, "…F you."

"Can't curse either?" He chuckled, taking the buds out of his ears, and patting the spot in the snow next to him. I was about to take that offer, but I realized the snow would go right through the slim green tights.

He rose a brow, "What, don't wanna' sit next to the Grinch?"

I shook my head, "Well, there's that, but I'm kinda' wearing, um…"

"Women's clothing?"

"Yeah…" My entire being was radiating heat from the stupid outfit. I swear, how could it be this hot. What kind of material is this thing?

Well, the embarrassment wasn't helping out all too much.

I stood next to him awkwardly, wringing my gloved hands nervously. I honestly had no idea what to do or say. And, I'm pretty sure both our faces were tinted red, but I decide it looked a lot better on him than me. Even though I don't think I've ever seen Vanitas embarrassed, or confused, or nervous about any event in his life. The guy didn't feel as self conscious as the rest of the world, that's for sure.

He sighed, stuffing the musical device into his pocket, and raising both his arms up towards my direction, "Here."

"What…?"

He scowled, the gold wavering to the ground and snapping back up as his dark gloved hands pulled at my own, causing me to fall forwards and into his lap. My face was burning even more as the snow sloshed away, and I'm sure that he hadn't meant for us to end up like _this_, but for some reason, God (Or Kairi, whichever you prefer) just didn't seem to be on our side today.

His face was a mirror image of my own as we looked down at my tight covered legs straddling his waist, the stupid hot dress sliding up and nearly past the… undergarment area, and the words Mrs. Claus embroidered on the torso of the dress being pressed against the green eyes of the cat on his black sweater. If it was possible, my face felt even more like a fireplace.

"U-uh, Ve-… Ven maybe you should, um, get back up," he choked out, coughing awkwardly as his hands tried to stay as far away from touching me as physically possible. I tried not to look him in the eyes, but looking down just made it even worse, so I tried to focus on the rip in one of his gloved fingers.

I tried to answer, but my voice box seemed to be out of order at the time. I couldn't move my legs either, but I can't tell if it was the embarrassment, or the roughness of the fall that paralyzed them. I tried to slow my breathing down, for some reason it was getting a bit harder to do so, and I realized that the stupid spandex don't stretch as well as people say it should. The back and inside of my thighs felt like they were going to explode and splatter everywhere (No matter how gross that sounds), and when I pushed at his chest to try and fall off, it only seemed to make it worse.

Unfortunately, trying to push myself away only succeeded in pushing my dress up even more than it already was, and I could feel the cold air biting at my ass.

I felt like bursting out in tears, but since I was already wearing women's clothing, I figured after all this I'd be scarred emotionally for life enough. So I gave up in trying to move anymore, now focusing on pulling the back of my dress back down.

Instead, it pulled the front up even more as I pulled on the back.

"Would you stop fidgeting already, you're making it worse!" Vanitas suddenly exclaimed, reaching over and pulling my hands away from the dress. We weren't quite sure where to put them after that though, and they hung clasped in front of us instead. I finally looked away from the rip in his glove to see his usually pale features were as red as Rudolph's freaking nose (No matter how lame that comparison sounded). There was that, and, it was unusually close to mine.

I figured the rules of a personal bubbles sort of expired after I fell.

I was getting seriously fed up with being so freaking embarrassed today, and as my self confidence started to bubble up again, I simply wrapped my arms around his neck instead of just having them hung in the air like puppet hands. And no matter how much I hate knowing I do this, a frustrated pout formed on my face and I looked away stubbornly.

I heard him sigh, but I didn't just hear it, I felt it. The hot breath tickled the front of my neck, and my face that had been cooling down heated back up again. He probably got tired of holding his hands up like a criminal caught by the police, and instead he let them fall down to the green tights. Our of my peripheral vision I could see his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Damn, Ven, you legs are _HOT_!"

My eyes moved back to his, and they both seemed to widen at the same exact time. I guess he hadn't realized what he was saying until he said it, but that didn't make it any less flustering.

I suddenly became aware of way too many things wrong with my current situation. Not only was I straddling someone I've hung out with since birth, AND wearing women's clothing. But! I was in a really short dress with tights, I was burning like an oven, I felt like a girl, and he was touching my legs.

Yes, this is a very odd Christmas eve, thank you very much!

And even though this wasn't what I pictured myself doing on the night before Christmas, I couldn't help but notice other details I had never thought of before. Like how I suddenly felt rather small, and completely weak next to him. Or how the golden spark that his eyes used to have hasn't been as spiteful towards others as it usually was. In fact, I thought I saw a mix of CARE? Is that even possible for him? And he felt so cold compared to me. And even though we were in the snow, and I felt like a bon-fire, his cold felt so much icier. If that's even a good description.

There were those small details, and one other thing.

I was smiling.

He looked back up from his gaze on the snow behind me, the pink tint in his cheeks was making my smile grow even larger.

"What are you smiling about?" He snapped lightly, raising a dark brow as I bit my lip to try and stop the smile from spreading even more.

I let a small laugh out, biting down harder, "Pfft… Happy holidays Vanitas!"

He stared at me long and hard, and I'm pretty sure it was weird to think this, but when he's blushing and confused, it's rather cute.

He looked away, shifting beneath me and pulling me closer by the waist. He didn't smile back, but he looked back up and I couldn't seem to stop the grin from getting so big I felt my face would split. And just when I though Christmas eve couldn't get anymore embarrassing for me than it already did, I felt a cold hand twist in my hair and push my head against his.

I still didn't stop smiling.

"It's "Merry Christmas" you dummy," He mumbled, closing the small space that was left between us. My arms tightened around his neck, and the hand that was on my back pushed me into him even more. The overheated oven burn was starting to disappear (Yeah, he was that cold), and I tilted my head to try and feel even more. His fingers played with my hair, and I felt a cold hand run down my leg. It was starting to feel so good I couldn't tell if I was outwardly shaking, or inwardly tingling.

And just when that cold hand was about to slip up the end of the dress and maybe further, I heard the screen door to my left swing open, and two sets of footsteps crunch in the snow before stopping.

We pulled apart, even though our hands and other limbs stayed where they were, and turned to look at the two intruders (Who weren't really intruders, they just had super bad timing).

I got that dear-in-the-headlights look when I saw my mirror image smirking, and his joined at the hip best friend snickering silently behind his hand.

And at the next uttered sentence, my self confidence fizzled to a dry heap and the stupid spandex started to hurt again.

"Hey Ven… your dress is riding up again."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short and kinda suckish. It repeats itself sometimes, and the situations seemed to go by a little too fast for my own liking, but otherwise, I find this one shot absolutly adowable!**

**And yes, I do think Vanitas would look cute if he was blushing and confused. Aparently, Ven feels the same way.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! ~Neko03**


End file.
